


Fire and Ice

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Just a little missive thing that came to me and wouldn't leave until i got it out. Sweet, romantic, simply two women sharing their love for one another. Elsanna, mature content but not explicit.





	Fire and Ice

Moonlight dances over a pale back as a delicate finger softly traces over every divot, every indent. Supple lips press gentle kisses to an exposed shoulder as copper hair melds with silvery blonde. A generous chest rises and falls rhythmically with each even breath. Breath that soon picks up rhythm as its owner slowly regains clarity. The breath soon hitches as lips press upon a teasing neck. A lithe body shifts slowly as fingers glide over a toned abdomen. A face turns as those lips find another and meld together like fire melting ice. The heat permeates the room as gentle touches grow firmer and breaths begin to quicken. Their pace becomes erratic as slick bodies writhe together, soft moans and mewls, the only sounds to fill the silence. Hearts beat together in an unchained melody, passions rise as the stars twinkle in the darkened sky. A cadence of pleasure builds as the two souls merge. Electricity pulses between them as fireworks erupt from within. A beauty like no other radiates between the pair as breathing begins to slow and touches grow soft once more. Passion disperses into tenderness as teal eyes meet with icy blue, they soften and speak of a love in its purest form. Lips meet for a final time, gentle, warm and loving. Two hearts beat as one as a heaviness descends and eyes slip shut. A peaceful silence builds as darkness begins to envelope them. Just before it can claim them completely a soft voice whispers “I love you”. 

And the barely audible reply, “Always.”


End file.
